Muggle Contraptions
by l.sherbet
Summary: When Harry shows Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy a muggle contraption, confusion ensues. How much trouble could a fanfic cause, anyway? WARNING: Slash, HP/DM. Implied HG/RW.


Hey guys! Here's my first fic, R&R!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter. Not me.

* * *

Hearing the doorbell, Harry put down the book he had been reading and walked to the door. Opon opening it, he saw Hermione and Ginny, looking worried, along with an angry Ron who had Draco Malfoy in tow.

"What's wrong, Harry? You said you wanted to show us something." Ron gestured toward Malfoy. "Whatever happened, I think he's responsible. I found sneaking around Diagon Alley with a Disillusionment Charm."

Harry frowned at them. "Nothing's wrong! I called you here because I found something really funny, and I wanted to show it to you."

He looked at Malfoy. "Might as well bring him in too, I'll ask him what he was doing later."

He led the way into the cluttered living room of his flat. "Sit down, and wait here for a second."

Harry walked toward the bedroom, thinking about what his friends' reactions to what he was going to show them would be. Preoccupied as he was, he tripped over a stray book lying on the ground and landed flat on his face. Fortunately, he was uninjured, but could not say the same for his glasses, which were smashed into a million shards of glass. "_Damn! _Hermione! Get over here!"

A scared Hermione ran towards him. "Oh, Harry, that looks unreparable..."

"Well then, I won't be able to see! Do something!" With his blurry vision, Harry could just make out the forms of Ron, Ginny, and Malfoy arriving in the hallway.

Malfoy hesitated for a second before stepping forward. "I can fix that."

"Shut up Malfoy, I'm trying to --" Harry started. "_What?_"

Malfoy stepped closer and tilted Harry's chin up, pointing his wand at Harry's eyes. He muttered a spell under his breath, and Harry fell backwards in surprise. Everything was suddenly clear and bright, as if he was wearing his glasses.

"Did you just fix my eyesight?" he asked, bewildered.

Malfoy nodded. "I'm in training to become a healer."

"Well... Er, thanks." Harry's face was burning. He turned and walked away to his bedroom to fetch the object that had caused all this trouble, making sure not to trip on anything along the way. Grabbing his laptop off his desk, he ran back to the living room.

"What's _that?_" Ron looked at Harry's laptop.

"It's a muggle device," said Harry, sitting down on the sofa. His three friends sat down, but Malfoy lingered, unsure of what to do. Harry gestured for him to sit down, which he did.

Harry turned on his MacBook and opened the Internet. "Look at this." He typed something into the address bar, laughing at Ron and Ginny's confused expressions.

"What the bloody hell... Wait, does that have your name on it, Harry?" Ron stared.

"Yes, Ron, this is . Remember I showed you the Harry Potter books? Well, this is where muggle fans publish their own stories about the series... or about us."

"Wait, so you mean just because that witch Rowling made her biographies about you available to muggles, they all wrote stories about you too?" Ginny looked amazed.

"Yes, and look at this! You can even choose the genre of the stories, and the romantic pairings!"

Ron's eyes bulged. "So if I click on my name and Hermione's name I'll get stories about our relationship?"

Harry laughed. "Yes."

They looked at the stories for a long time, laughing heartily at the mistakes the fans made about them. The whole time, Malfoy looked interested, but he distanced himself away from the group, looking at them with a mixture of loneliness and shyness.

Finally, Hermione jumped up, looking at her watch. "Ron, Ginny! We have to go to the party at Remus's! We're going to be late!" She looked at Harry. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Harry nodded. "Anyway, I need to talk to him, remember?" he asked, gesturing to Malfoy. Hermione nodded and left with the rest.

Closing the door, Harry turned and looked at Malfoy, who was reading the fanfictions with fascination. "So, Malfoy, what were you doing in Diagon Alley?"

He looked up at Harry. "Call me Draco, please."

"Alright, _Draco_, what were you doing? If it was something sneaky --"

"No! Nothing! I was just..." he trailed off.

"What?"

"I was..." he hesitated for a fraction of a second. "I was looking for my father."

Harry stopped and thought for a second. Lucius Malfoy had recently escaped from Azkaban. Authorities were afraid that he would try to avenge Voldemort's death, but Harry doubted that. Even the first time when Voldemort was vanquished, Lucius had wavered in his allegiance to the Dark Lord. And Kingsley _had _given Draco the job of looking for him. It was very likely that he was telling the truth.

"Oh..." Harry accepted Draco's excuse. Noticing that he was still reading the fanfiction, he asked,"What are you reading?"

Draco blushed a bright shade of red and tried to go back to the previous page on the computer, but having never used one before, he failed. He looked very embarassed as Harry pulled the laptop toward him and read what he had been looking at.

Harry stared at it for a few moments before he actually registered what he was reading.

_Draco pulled Harry toward him, kissing him. "I love you."_

He looked shocked. "What?!"

Draco was still red and looked away, frowning. "It was nothing... I was just..." He stood up. "I should go."

Harry didn't reply. He was still looking at the screen as if something was terribly wrong. It wasn't until Draco opened the door that he came to his senses and told him to wait.

"Why? I'm sorry I was reading that, okay?" Now Draco just looked angry. "You can laugh with your friends, but --"

Harry ignored him. "How does this story end?"

"I told you -- _What_?!"

"How does it end?" Harry was smiling now.

"Well," Draco looked pained. "We -- you and me -- get together and live happily ever after."

Harry laughed. "Well, if that's going to happen, we have to start somewhere, don't we?"

He walked toward Draco slowly, who wanted to turn and run. Harry crushed Draco into his arms and did exactly what had happened in the story -- he kissed him. Draco was stiff at first, but then he felt him melting into it and slowly kissing back.

The door banged open and Harry and Draco pulled apart, only to see Ginny standing in the doorway and staring at them. Looking at their embarassed expressions, she burst into a fit of laughter.

"Damn! I owe Hermione twenty sickles! She was right about you two!"

Harry stared.

"Never mind," she said, still giggling to herself. "I just came here to get my purse, Harry. I left it here by mistake." She grabbed the purse and quickly left, closing the door.

Draco looked at Harry. He was blushing a very dark red and looked embarassed.

A wide grin slowly spread over Harry's face, and he pulled Draco back into his arms.

--fin--


End file.
